bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: Brave Souls
Bleach: Brave Souls is an action game based on Bleach for Android and iOS devices. The game is published by KLab Global Pte. Ltd. and goes through the entire story of Bleach up to the Lost Agent arc, with the gachas expanding to the Quincy Blood War arc. Playable characters Playable characters are rated by a rarity range from one to six stars, one star being the most common, and five stars being the rarest and hardest to obtain. Once maxing out a five stars soul tree and level you can evolve it to six star. Six stars could also be obtained in a summon gacha once and haven't been in a summons since then but they might come back in a future gacha. At the beginning of the Story mode, the player starts with a two-star Ichigo Kurosaki and gets one random five star character for free. If the player earns gift boxes during a quest, they can receive various characters from it (one to certain five stars, depending on the quest). Characters can also be unlocked by using Summon in the Shop/Summon mode. Summoning one character, which costs 25 Spirit Orbs, will grant the player a random character. The player can also choose to summon ten characters at once, for a cost of 250 Spirit Orbs. Doing this will guarantee at least one of the summoned characters being four star character. Some special events will also give the player Normal Summons Tickets and Premium Summons Tickets, which can be redeemed for a free summon. A Normal Ticket will grant the player a character from one to two stars, while a Premium Ticket will grant the player a character from three to five stars. Since April 2016, other variations of Summoning Tickets have arrived. The Brave Souls tickets grants a random character from three to five stars, in which summoning five stars has a slightly increased rate, while the 4/5* Tickets guarantees a four- or rarely a five-star characters. All character progression are based on leveling, ascension, and Soul Tree progression. Leveling in the same way as traditional leveling of characters in MMO/RPGs. Ascension is a process where the player must use a series of fodder characters to increase a leveling limit point. The Soul Tree progression focuses on a complex RPG stat tree where players must increase each nodes of several stats (Attack, Defense, Stamina, Focus, Spiritual Pressure) using crystals (for one to five stars) or Jewels (for six star characters). Players can get Crystals and Jewels from the Story mode, Coop, or from the Urahara Training Grounds. Since the first of July 2016, the Awakening System has been released to the game. Awakening involves taking a level 100 and 100% Soul Tree five star character and fusing it with a special Jewel called the Hōgyoku. The amount of Hōgyoku required for Awakening where gacha characters requires three Hōgyoku, while free five star characters require five Hōgyoku. After Awakening, the rarity of the selected five star becomes a six star. In addition to Awakening, the level is reset back to 1 and the Soul Tree is changed to include Skill Nodes, which used to physically enhance a character's certain skill. Skill Nodes requires raid characters (which can be dropped from the raids), skill keys (appears in special events), orbs (not recommended), or jewels (seasonal characters and frenzy characters are the only characters that only require jewels). As of early June 2017, after a player reached 6* Lv150 and 100% Soul Tree on their character, they are granted the option to Release them. Release is a process of unlocking more levels on a maxed out 6* character to further enhance their stats. To Release a character, the player is required to use Hōgyoku's Will, which are found rarely in Character Raids, given guaranteed as Orders rewards, and through high-tier PVP rankings. After the character is Released, the Soul Tree is expanded to show unlockable Level nodes. The nodes are unlocked using Droplets, which are found only in Raids and sometimes rarely in the Inheritance Zone. A new zone ,that is moderately hard, called the Enriched Zone can give you droplets of each color in few amounts. This event comes out rarely. Gacha characters require 3 Hogyoku's Wills, while free characters require 5 Hōgyoku's Wills. Droplet for Releasing characters are varied, but all Released characters can increase their level up to 200. Some characters from the Bleach universe are available across multiple rarities and attributes, along with some also being available in certain "event" versions (New Years, Valentine's Day, and White Day, among others). Currently, the following characters are playable:http://bravesouls.fyi/ Game modes *'Story': A playthrough of the entire story of Bleach up to the Fullbring arc. With each completed quest, the story progresses. Each quest will use one Soul Ticket, and if the player uses all their Soul Tickets, they must wait until a certain amount of time passes or buy more with Spirit Orbs. During Story mode, temporary quests will appear that task the player to complete a specific objective. *'Brave Battles': The player pits their three-character team against another player's team. The player can choose what characters to use and attributes to strengthen their characters with in order to gain the advantage, but otherwise the battle is completely automated. Winning battles will increase the player's score and allow them to be promoted from the Seated Officer class to Lieutenant, and then to Captain. *'Co-Op Quests': The player can team up with one to three other players to complete cooperative challenges. They can join an existing room or create a new one. During challenges, players can set pre-existing chat phrases to communicate with the others. *'Shop/Summon:' Where the player can summon new characters and new accessories. Players can also purchase Spirit Orbs, Coins, Packs, Soul Tickets, EXP Boosters, Character Slots, and Accessory Slots with real money. *'Edit:' Where the player can edit their character teams and view character statistics. They can also augment their characters' strength in several ways: by performing an Ascension, which fuses the character with selected unused characters to gain EXP, by equipping them with accessories, or by linking them with other characters. There is also the Soul Tree, which has various stat boosts that can be bought with coins. *'Inventory': The player can view their accessories, characters, and crystals, and can equip their characters with accessories. *'Friends:' The player can befriend other users in the game and view their game statistics. The player can also befriend others through social networks. *'Orders': Where the player can view various achievements and collect rewards for completing them. *'Gift Box:' Where the player can collect gifts, Characters, Soul Tickets, and Friend Points for completing various objectives in the game. *'Options': Where the player can alter various game settings and look at the help menu. *'Chat:' The player can chat online with other game players. Whilst a user is in play, they can then choose to switch rooms by clicking the change room button. *'Login Bonus' When a player logs into the game daily they will receive the following items: Soul Tickets, Coins, Spirit Orbs, rare medals, Medium stamina crystals, and tickets. After retrieving these items they will be sent to the Gift Box where they can be collected. *'Events' When a player accesses the game, they can take part in various events where they can earn characters and various other things. Events can have Normal, Hard, Very Hard, or Nightmare modes. Usually harder modes give out better rewards. *'Guilds' Here a player can join, form, recruit, and view a group of like-minded online players. If a player is in a Guild, s/he will receive benefits such as coin discounts, increased PVP damage, etc. The player who host coops can also have access to a "Guild Call" button where they can summon guild members to help them in coop rooms. In addition, there is a new Guild Quest feature where players can compete with other players and guilds over a timed mob dungeon raid. The difficulty of the mobs will increase on every room, many room will have poison/fire/slow pools, and there will be several random Kon statues that will either give buffs or debuffs. At random, some guildmates will be summoned to assist the player in clearly the stage. Some rooms have a 'shortcut' trail where players can skip the current stage to move on to a much harder stage. Also certain criterias must be met for bonus points. In order to receive the highest score, the players must: 1) have a certain character from a select list of character pools, 2) clear the stage under 3 minutes, 3) take no damage from mobs or any status-ailment pools, 4) build a high uninterruptable combo, and 5) kill all mobs without skipping the rooms. The scores calcuated from Guild Quest will stack over time, and to be used to determine whether the guild gets promoted to the next league, usually at the end of the week. Each week, there will be two rounds of Guild Quest, each rounds will have a specific type of mobs as well as Attributes. Also bonus damage buff will be applied if the player meets a certain guideline of attack type, such as Attribute/Killer effects, melee or range attack, and normal or strong attacks. At the end of each week when guilds are evaluated, any players who participated in the Guild Quest will receive a "Treasure Box" reward containing a pool of select items determined by the guild's ranking. Trivia *In English versions of the game, several characters are listed with alternate spellings of their names, like Suì-Fēng and Yylfordt Granz. *The game also does not include the macrons in characters' names that distinguish the long vowels in the spelling. Reception The game received mixed reviews, earning an average of 3.8 out of 5, from about sixteen thousand users, on the Google Play Store after the first week of its English release. Customers praised its gameplay, but criticized how the game was unable to be downloaded on rooted devices. External Links * [https://www.bleach-bravesouls.com/en/index.php Bleach: Brave Souls official website] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.klab.bleach&hl=en Bleach: Brave Souls on Google Play Store] References Navigation Category:Video Games